


lodge club

by obvious_li (orphan_account)



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hotels, Lunch Club - Freeform, Other, Swearing, great wolf lodge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obvious_li
Summary: Some scenes from ‘Lunch Club goes to Great Wolf Lodge’. Based off @sarah-the-peep's tumblr post.(Cross-posted on tumblr at @obvious-li)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), bad ew gross and icky no irl shipping on my ao3 please and thank you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	lodge club

The group was supposed to have checked in to Great Wolf Lodge by _1:00 PM_. 

But Charlie’s flight was late. And Cooper’s alarm didn’t go off. And Travis forgot all of his luggage at the house and only remembered once they were halfway there.

Schlatt had suggested just giving up and heading back to Travis & Cooper & Noah & Carson’s house, but Ted reminded him that the room they booked was non-refundable and that got any ideas of giving up to dissipate rather quickly.

And now, it was 10:00 PM. Everyone was tired, and just ready to check into their suite and sleep. 

Immediately upon arrival at the Lodge, Carson runs up to the surprisingly unoccupied reception desk and attempts to climb over it. He is shut down by Ted dragging him away, muttering about how this trip is supposed to be the ‘normal’ one.

As they wait for a staff member to appear in the lobby and tell them where their room is, Carson continues his antics, acting as if he has ‘hacked’ into the front desk. He messes with his phone in an exaggerated manner, accompanied by loud ‘beep-boop-beep’ sound effects that attract the attention of the other guests waiting near them. He is stopped yet again by Ted, who takes the device away ‘until further notice’.

Carson does manage to successfully convince the next group to arrive (a tired-looking mother with two toddlers) that he is a concierge, and almost leads them to ‘their room’ before Cooper steps in and apologizes for his ‘behavior’, shooting Carson a glare as the mom walks away.

Finally, an actual concierge explains what direction their room is, hands them their key, and they walk down the hall in relative silence. 

This silence is soon broken when they reach the end of the hallway and Travis shouts out “It’s the escalator!”, running towards the large metal doors and pressing the ‘Up’ button.

After being corrected by Cooper (”It’s an elevator, you dumb fuck!”), the gang follows Travis into the ‘escalator’, glad that nobody else was already inside. 

The seven of them are all fairly squished together in the small space of the elevator, but none of them notice as Charlie slowly squats down by the shiny rows of numbered buttons, thinking to himself, “What if I were to... _lick_ these?”

He leans forward, just about to taste the sweet, sweet satisfaction of licking those buttons after all those years of wishing he was brave enough to. Finally, his day had arriv-

“Charlie, with all due respect, what the fuck?”

Charlie looks up from where he is, kneeling by the bottom row of elevator buttons with his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth, to see a genuinely confused Carson staring at him.

“I just wanted to see how they taste, Carson. Is that so much to ask?” he replies, returning to the elevator panel once his friend rolls his eyes and looks away.

The conclusion to this odd button-licking venture? Elevator buttons taste like dirt and plastic. This was to be expected, by probably anyone besides Charlie.

Everyone manages to squeeze themselves out of the elevator, and they soon find themselves in front of room 4012. Finally, they have arrived.

The second the door is unlocked, Charlie dashes into the room, neon green suitcase clanking haphazardly across the floor as he heads into the Kid Cabin, grinning with childlike glee as he claims the coveted top bunk.

Travis looks mildly upset that he didn’t get the top bunk, but he settles for bottom bunk, and Charlie realizes with regret that he didn’t bring earplugs.

Cooper is sentenced to the other bed in the Kid Cabin, simply because nobody else can sleep in such close proximity to Travis’ symphony of snores. He doesn’t complain, and just passes out from the sheer exhaustion of driving everyone around all day.

The other four members do rock-paper-scissors for the remaining bed, with Ted and Carson winning. They settle onto their separate halves of the massive bed, leaving Noah and Schlatt to battle for the couch.

Noah looks just about dead on his feet, for some reason. Schlatt can only assume it’s because he’s been staying up too late, or possibly not sleeping at all. He takes pity on his friend and allows him the victory of the room’s last place to comfortably sleep, settling for sitting in a chair and hoping he’ll just pass out eventually.

Almost everyone sleeps well. The only two not asleep by the time morning comes are Charlie, because of Travis’ thunderous snoring, and Schlatt, because it’s incredibly difficult to fall asleep on a chair.

Charlie eventually just uses his pillow as a makeshift earmuff and manages to get to sleep by 2.

Schlatt just cracks open an energy drink and settles in for a night of not sleeping. 

It’s been a long day for the boys, and it certainly will be the next day as well.


End file.
